


Lost Religion

by phooykazooi



Series: From One Star to the Next [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phooykazooi/pseuds/phooykazooi
Summary: Tracework of fanart i found on the google to get me back in the groove :3
Relationships: Jedi & Nature
Series: From One Star to the Next [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694911
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/StarWars/comments/7q4f68/overgrown_and_abandoned_jedi_temple/
> 
> (not really a fan of reddit, but this pic was soooooo pretty!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vrogas Vas, ruined Jedi Temple

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_temple


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOurce: https://www.starwarsnewsnet.com/2016/01/swnn-review-marvels-star-wars-14-vader-down-part-5.html

**Author's Note:**

> idk if a link or smth is needed for the source, but NONE of the artwork is mine
> 
> I traced them off my poor computer's thin glass screen


End file.
